the_andrew_carr_llc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Carr, LLC - Season 2015
The second season of the YouTube channel Andrew Carr, LLC began on January 4, 2015 (deleted) and was completed on December 11, 2015, with 59 videos being produced. Similar to Season 2014, a few videos were deleted, including the first video "Golden Freddy's Lament", the Valentine's Day special and one of the Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas episodes. # "Golden Freddy's Lament - FNAF Song" (deleted) # "Good Times with Loki" # "Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - JOSUE GETS A PRESENT" # "Like a boss" # "U have to see" # "THE CLOSE PIN CHALLENGE FAIL" # "HOT SAUCE CHALLENGE BARELY COMPLETE" # "The story of golden freddy, FANMADE" # "The Legend of the Buckeroos: The Beginning" # "CAM 1 - 1/24/15 - Basement Area" (released in February) # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Crispy M&M's Review" (Andrew says "Welcome to another episode", even though this is the first episode. There was an unreleased pilot with a variety of Skittles.) # "Andrew's Valentine's Day Special" (deleted) # "Andrew Reads Mr. Tickle (1971)" # "Andrew Carr, LLC presents Draw My Life" # "How Parents Give Genes to Offspring" # "Punnett's Square" # "If Octodad Was Real" # "RIP Scott Stoked (Voice Actor/YouTuber) # "THE WORLD'S HARDEST GAME!!: Unfair Mario" # "12 Slain at Charlie Hebdo, including Editor-in-Chief Stephane Charbonnier" # "Teleportation with Old People" # "Cooking with James - The Sourpuss - Episode 1" # "30-Minute Dr. Seuss Marathon" # "Josue Plays FNAF - 6TH NIGHT FAIL" # "Octodad - World of Kelp Rage!" # "Octodad - Mental Chef Man" # "Octodad - Hammerhead Blues" # "Andrew's Candy Reviews - Sour Patch Kids/Swedish Fish" # "Thomas Carr: Expeditions Announcement" # "Salty Brains' Rants - Star Wars Episode VI" # "Oreos" # "Monday Challenges - Charlie Charlie Challenge" # "Bad Bieber!" # "Charlie Charlie Challenge #2 - Charlie ANSWERS ME?" # "Hail to the Alter of the USB" # "10 Nintendo Gamecube Games, Part 1" (There never was a part 2.) # "Andrew's Visual Aid (for School)" (Muted due to copyrighted music.) # "Andrew and Loki React to 5 Creepiest 911 Calls" # "Andrew Carr, LLC presents A World of Divine Comedy Trailer" # "When Leonardo da Vinci Tried Archery (A World of Divine Comedy Clip, 2015)" # "It's Coming, Guys!" # "Andrew Finds The Sword in the Stone (A World of Divine Comedy Clip, 2015)" # "Andrew Carr, LLC presents A World of Divine Comedy" # "Andrew's Creepypasta Halloween Readings, #1 - Mr. Mix" # "Andrew's Creepypasta Halloween Readings, #2 - The Bloody Painter" # "Andrew's Creepypasta Halloween Readings, #3 - Rainbow Factory" # "Andrew's Creepypasta Halloween Readings, #4 (FINALE) - Eyeless Jack" # "A World of Divine Comedy - What People are Saying" # "Zombie Salad Days (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 1)" # "John Cena Breaks His Back (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 2)" # "Andrew vs. Loki Duel (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 3)" # "Loki in the House Tonight! (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 4)" (deleted) # "My Scary Dream (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 5)" # "Freddy Krueger Makes Breakfast (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 6)" # "December 7th, 1941: An Infamous Day (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 7)" # "Dr. Froggy's New Elixir (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 8)" # "Animal Gets Crushed (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 9)" # "Andrew After Dreaming (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 10)" # "Tiny Town Tour (Andrew Carr's YouTube Christmas - Day 11)"